


You Drive Me Wild

by Band_obsessed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: Dan wouldn’t call it a kink, per se, more like a slight fixation, a slight thrill, at the thought of doing 'it' where anyone could see or overhear. They often had ‘games’ when it came to sex, competitions, things to keep it interesting. But nothing like what Phil was offering. Dan jumped at the chance.





	You Drive Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [resurrectdead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectdead/gifts).



> Okay, so, long time no see, huh? Sorry I've been so inactive, I've been busy/stressed and school started and just ugh. Also our wifi completely dropped out today (rip me) and we've only just gotten it back so I can finally post this. I hope you enjoy ;)

Dan wouldn’t call it a kink, per se, more like a slight fixation, a slight thrill, at the thought of doing it where anyone could see or overhear. It sent a jolt through him every time he thought of Phil pinning him against the wall, a hand in his pants and his fist in his mouth to keep him quiet, whispering lowly in his ear, threatening him to be quiet or else someone will hear, taking him apart where anyone could walk past. He came harder to those fantasies than anything else. But it wasn’t not a kink. Probably. 

He never brought it up with Phil. No matter how long he’d known him, how much he trusted him, he still had a hard time voicing his wants, still had a fear of being judged. But it was fine. Really it was. He was fine keeping it as a fantasy, a dirty little secret that he could use to get off from time to time. Even if ‘time to time’ happened to be every solo masturbation session. 

Dan probably would’ve continued to keep it a secret if Phil hadn’t made a proposition. That, in itself, wasn’t uncommon. They often had ‘games’ when it came to sex, competitions, things to keep it interesting. But nothing like what Phil was offering. Dan jumped at the chance.

So that was how Dan found himself walking around the streets of London, half hard in his jeans and a butt plug deep inside him. It didn’t help that Phil would keep sending him looks, side glances and smirks, carefully timing lip bites with quiet groans, whispering a little too close in Dan’s ear, lips ghosting the shell. Dan was going to cry. 

“Please, Phil, for fucks sake,” Dan hissed, glancing around them before leaning into Phil further, trying desperately to not rut against Phil’s hip. The elder man only smirked once more, pulling Dan to a shop window as if to look at something before gently rocking his hip into Dan’s crotch, keeping a careful watch on the people around them. Dan whined softly, biting his lip to hold back a full on moan and Phil shook his head.

“Can’t keep it together for two hours, can you, Dan? Can’t keep it in your goddamn pants. And here you are, grinding up against my hip in public like some cheap whore because you’re riled up,” Phil growled lowly under his breath and Dan bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

“Please, Phil. We’ve been walking around for hours now, we must be nearly done shopping,” Dan whimpered, holding his breath as Phil stood in thought, sharp hip still pressed against Dan’s growing hard on. Dan bit back a moan at the thought of anyone around him knowing what they were doing. 

“I guess we could start to head back. But I wanna get something to eat first,” Phil said, throwing a smirk in Dan’s direction as he took several steps back and began to walk away. Dan scurried to catch up, the metal from his zipper rubbing painfully against his hard length.

“Phil, Jesus Christ, can’t we order pizza at home? You know, after you’re done fucking me?” Dan pleaded and Phil sighed.

“Who said I’d be fucking you at all? You’re behaving like a brat, Daniel, and you’ll be treated as such.” Phil continued walking and Dan repressed the urge to shove his hand down his pants and jerk off in the street. He loved this version of Phil - he also knew how to play him like this.

“I’m sorry,” Dan mumbled, keeping his gaze locked on his shoes as he tailed behind the elder man. Phil sighed and stopped, waiting for him to catch up before wrapping an arm around his waist for a few seconds, just long enough to whisper a reassurance in his ear. The contact was gone before anyone could spot them and Dan was internally groaning at the loss. It was gonna be a long meal.

***  
They arrived at the restaurant twenty minutes later and, after Phil had ordered enough for four people, Dan was almost alone with him. They’d been given a booth in the back and they were the only people currently occupying that one area of the building. Phil looked around once more before dropping his hand to Dan’s crotch and gently squeezing, smirking at the hiss Dan let out. Dan could feel his cock leaking pre-cum, the liquid smearing against the fabric of his boxers, soaking through the black fabric. Dan shifted and the butt plug pressed against his walls, a dull reminder of its presence,

“Think you can wait until after we’ve eaten?” Phil muttered and Dan nodded, hips bucking up in contradiction. 

“Good boy,” Phil growled, rewarding him with a particularly tight squeeze. Dan moaned under his breath, cheeks flushing red and hair sticking to his forehead. The waitress approached them with their food, eyes, thankfully, focused on the tray she was carrying which gave Phil enough time to snatch his hand away and Dan to straighten up. She simply smiled at them, blissfully unaware, and laid their plates down in front of them.

***  
It took another thirty minutes for Phil to finish eating, Dan wolfing his own down in record time, wanting to get home and get off as soon as he possibly could. Phil seemed to have had other ideas. By the time he was finished, pausing in between mouthfuls to palm Dan and press little kisses to his neck and jaw, Dan was sure he was going to blow his load in his pants if the wind so much as blew in his direction.

“Phil, Phil for fucks sake, I can’t wait, I’m gonna cum, please,” Dan whimpered, eyes stinging and filling with tears and Phil nodded, asking for the bill and leaving the money on the silver dish that was left on the table. With that, he stood, steering Dan towards the bathroom and ushering him inside. 

“Jesus Dan, you couldn’t wait till we got home, could you?” Phil said, pushing him against the wall and kissing his way up Dan’s neck, leaving behind a trail of love bites on his collarbones, something that would easily be covered up by his t-shirt. Dan moaned out a clipped ‘no’ and tried to keep standing upright as Phil continued his assault on Dan’s neck. The knowledge that they weren’t even in a stall and that anyone could walk on them sent shivers up his spine and to his crotch.

“Please,” Dan begged and Phil reached down to unzip Dan’s fly, slipping a hand in and grabbing ahold of his leaking cock. Dan’s knees buckled and he slid to the floor, whining loudly at the loss of Phil’s hand. Phil smirked and undid his own fly, pulling out his cock and pressing it against Dan’s lips. 

“Since your down there you may as well make yourself useful.” Dan opened his mouth instantly, moaning when Phil’s length easily slid in, taking him into his throat and swallowing around him, fighting off the urge to gag. Phil tipped his head back, hissing in satisfaction and tangled a hand in Dan’s hair, clutching onto it hard. Dan fell limp and Phil’s eyes fluttered as he allowed him to fuck into his mouth, cock straining and brushing the back of his throat only to have Dan’s throat muscles spasm around the sensitive head. 

“Fuck, your good at this. My little slut, blowing me on the bathroom floor,” Phil gritted out, hips snapping forward, pre-cum leaking from the tip when he looked down and saw the saliva smeared around Dan’s obsencnly swollen and red lips, dripping down his chin, eyes watering. The coil tightened in his stomach, balls drawing up and he was a few seconds from finishing inside Dan’s mouth when footsteps approached the bathroom door. 

Phil had never moved so fast. He hauled Dan to his feet and shoved him in a stall, following closely behind him before slamming the door shut and locking it. He had never been more thankful for floor to ceiling doors. The person came in, feet coming to stop in front of what Phil presumed was a urinal. Phil slid a hand into Dan’s pants and Dan bit his lip and opened his mouth to moan when Phil shoved his hand into his mouth, muffling whatever sound was about to escape. His own cock was hard as rock, straining against the air and rubbing harshly on Dan’s cladded thigh. 

“Turn around,” Phil whispered directly into his ear, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. Dan nodded and scrambled around, hands clawing at the wall in front of him, trying to find some purchase. Phil slipped off his jeans, thankful that he had already unzipped his fly and shimmied them down, making sure that when they hit the floor they were silent. His boxers went next and Phil held back a groan at the sight in front of him. 

The butt plug was still pushed in tight into Dan, the flared base keeping it in place, lube leaking out around the edges. He thanked God that they’d used the extra long lasting one that morning. Grabbing ahold of the bottom of the plug, he pulled it out a fraction of an inch before shoving it back inside, Dan’s body jerking against the tiled wall. 

“Gonna fuck you,” Phil hissed in Dan’s ear, letting out a sigh of relief when he heard the man turn on the tap and wash his hands. Pulling out the plug all the way, he rammed it back in, hard. Dan bit down on his fingers and lapped at them with his tongue, saliva dripping down Phil’s digits. 

“When the hand dryer comes on, you have around a thirty second window to moan, understood?” Phil grunted and Dan nodded frantically, whimpering silently when Phil yanked out the butt plug and wrapped it in tissue, resting it on the toilet lid. Sure enough, the hand dryer came on and Phil removed his fingers from Dan’s mouth and slowly pushed into him, cock head breaching the ring of muscles.

“Oh fuck,” Dan moaned, watching his volume regardless of how loud the dryer was. His moans picked up as Phil sheathed himself fully, head nudging against Dan’s prostate. “Please, please, Phil, oh God, please. I can’t-fuck!” Dan hissed when Phil pulled out, only to snap his hips back in, starting a brutal, unforgiving pace that had Dan writhing and bouncing up the wall, cock trapped between his stomach and the cool tiles. 

“Shut up,” Phil growled when the dryer stopped and he paused for a minute, waiting for the door to bang shut before continuing to thrust in, hand retaking it’s previous place in between Dan’s lips. Dan was moaning quietly, drool coating Phil’s fingers, lips sucking around them in an effort to stay quiet. 

“Hold off, Dan. I mean it. You don’t cum until I do, understood?” Phil growled and Dan nodded, one hand flying to his cock to grip the base, ensuring that his orgasm stays at bay. “Good boy, such a good boy for me. Look at you, look at your hole, eating my cock so well. Still slick from this morning, still slick from when I fucked you open, thrusted into you until the very last second before blowing my load all over your chest. You didn’t even get to cum. You’ve been stuffed and begging for it for hours now and you’re taking it like a champ. My good boy,” Phil praised and Dan keened, throwing his head back onto Phil’s shoulder, letting it loll against his warm skin, electric shocks running through him at the contact. 

“Please,” Dan moaned, sound muffled by Phil’s fingers and Phil shushed him, peppering small kisses on his head, running a hand through his hair. 

“Nearly, baby boy, I’m gonna blow my load in you, fill you up with my cum, coat your walls with my seed. You’re only gonna cum when I do but we can’t have you leaving a mess, can we?” Phil grunted, reaching across to grab a wad of toilet roll and hold it against the tip of Dan’s dick. Dan’s moan bordered on a shout at the sudden texture change, the roughness of the toilet paper scratching at his dick. 

“Oh God, oh fuck. I’m gonna cum, Dan. M’gonna fill you up so good then plug you back up. You’re gonna walk around full of my seed inside you and when we get home I’m gonna fuck you again, add another load to your arse and plug you once more, make you keep both of my loads in your arse until the morning. Hell, I’ll wake you up in the night to add a third, maybe even a forth. You’re gonna be so full of me, so full of my seed. You’re gonna be dripping when I finally remove the plug,” Phil panted, lips mouthing aimlessly at Dan’s ear, tongue tracing the shell and Dan’s dick gave a few futile jerks in his tight grip. He clenched hard around Phil and that was all it took.

“Oh fuck, Dan,” Phil moaned loudly, head falling back and hips snapping into Dan’s as hard as they could, head resting directly on Dan’s prostate, ensuring that each wave of his orgasm, each pulse of hot cum shot directly against the bundle of nerves, coating his walls. Dan pumped his cock furiously, panting and moaning around Phil’s fingers. 

“Phil,” Dan gritted out, head falling forward against the tiles as his cock shot into the wad of tissues, body shaking as shot after shot pulsed out of him. When his orgasm subsided, Dan came round to Phil mouthing at the nape of his neck, the butt plug back in place and Phil’s load sloshing around inside of him. He couldn’t wait until they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Title for My Ky (analester - check her out she's gr9)


End file.
